1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves an electric trolling motor steering system for boats, and, more particularly, an electric trolling motor steering system having multiple steering stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Smaller electric motors for trolling, as produced by the major manufacturers thereof, generally utilize a mechanical system for steering which involves a pedal arrangement incorporating wire cables from the pedal to physically turn the motor to steer the boat. Such pedal-cable apparatus has proved to be awkward to operate and is limited to a single steering station.
What is needed is an improved system for the steering of boats using electric trolling motors which eliminates the mechanical wire cable steering means and which allows a number of steering station locations to be utilized.